


Favours

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drunk Texting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “And you sent me a text saying you were absolutely trolleyed,” he chuckled. “Also, that you were predicting being very hungover and…uh…you said you were fairly sure that you would be late so…um…hmmm…”He trailed off as his cheeks flushed and he lowered his eyes sheepishly. But not before she caught how dark they grew, before his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Sansa felt her cheeks heat and imagined her blush was worse than his. She glanced nervously at the door before clearing her throat.“What, uh, what else did I say?” she asked in a hushed tone, already dreading the answer as she reached for her phone and unlocked it.“That….well, you went into quite a lot of detail about, uh, about how you would convince me not to…not to pass on your file.”





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts), [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> For Brad and Elizabeth for putting up with my drunken ramblings over the weekend lol.  
> Everything can become a Jonsa story if you put your (dirty) mind to it lol

“Fucking hell,” Sansa muttered as she staggered into the kitchen, clutching a hand to her forehead.

Margaery sniggered over the rim of her mug before she turned to pour some coffee into a cup for Sansa.

“Can’t believe you let me drink so much last night!” Sansa huffed, opening the cabinet to get a packet of paracetamol and glaring at her friend. Margaery shrugged.

“You’re an adult honey, you make your own decisions.”

“I have work today,” Sansa hissed, eyes narrowed before suddenly they widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. “Oh shit! Jon is working today too!”

“As in Jon, the new boyfriend I haven’t met yet?”

“Yes!” Sansa mumbled, covering her face with both hands and giving a large groan.

Margaery clucked her tongue in sympathy and declared she would make some toast. Sansa let her fingers drop with another sigh and finally reached for her mug of coffee.

“We haven’t even slept together yet,” Sansa moaned. “And when he sees me this morning, well, it will never happen!”

Margaery snorted, shaking her head slowly in amusement.

“I sincerely doubt that dear,” she commented lightly before draining her mug and turning to rinse it in the sink.

“I’m going to be late …again!” Sansa sighed, snatching the toast as soon as it popped up. “And Jon will have to report my attendance if they give me a disciplinary …oh don’t fucking smirk at that!”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something to charm him out of it,” Margaery replied, grinning at her as she reached to grab her keys.

***

“Hey.”

She winced at his deep voice behind her, her head still pounding as she gulped her glass of water in record time.

Turning to face him, she forced a smile at the soft grey eyes that greeted her. His hand cupped her hip as he reached over for a mug.

“So, um,” he began before he chuckled. “You’re alive then.”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you check your messages last night?”

“I….I just sent snapchats to Robb, Arya and Mya. And I put a facebook status up saying where we were.”

“And you sent me a text saying you were absolutely trolleyed,” he chuckled. “Also, that you were predicting being very hungover and…uh…you said you were fairly sure that you would be late so…um…hmmm…”

He trailed off as his cheeks flushed and he lowered his eyes sheepishly. But not before she caught how dark they grew, before his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Sansa felt her cheeks heat and imagined her blush was worse than his. She glanced nervously at the door before clearing her throat.

“What, uh, what else did I say?” she asked in a hushed tone, already dreading the answer as she reached for her phone and unlocked it.

“That….well, you went into quite a lot of detail about, uh, about how you would convince me not to…not to pass on your file.”

“Oh god,” Sansa mumbled, having already opened Jon’s contact and saw she had sent him a rather long, detailed message about sucking him off if he would be kind enough to not report her. She groaned at the fact she had ended it with “The perks of dating a co-worker. Tit for tat…and you can totally see my tits whenever you want!”

She was such a loser she thought solemnly as she pressed a hand to her head. And a horny one at that.

“I, um, wow,” she muttered, feeling an embarrassed laugh burst past her lips as she shook her head helplessly. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, its fine,” he replied, nudging her hip with her own. “Lucky you’re cute and I can overlook you drunk texting me at two am.”

***

“Oh, oh, ooooh fuck!” Jon moaned as her tongue flicked across the slit of his cock, her lips sealed around the head.

She hummed softly against him, relishing in the whimper that broke past his lips, his fingers digging into the covers.

His head tilted back, his lips parting with another shuddering gasp as she descended further, her tongue sliding across his flesh.

“Sansa,” he moaned, his hand drifting down to lightly grasp her hair.

She reached between his legs, her fingers gently tracing the shape of his balls as she increased the speed of her bobbing head. The cry that erupted from Jon’s mouth was animalistic, sending a shiver down her spine and a rush of wetness to her knickers.

“Shit,” Jon grunted, his hips beginning buck up erratically. “Sansa, I’m gonna cum baby!”

Giving another hum of acknowledgement, she gave his balls a teasing squeeze as she hallowed her cheeks around the head of his cock. Jon cried out, his stomach muscles twitching, his mouth hanging open with a harsh groan as he gave a last, desperate push into her mouth.

It had been a while since she had done this but she managed to swallow as he came in her mouth. Jon panted above her, his eyes staring unfocused on the ceiling until she kissed her way back up to his mouth.

The chuckle that emerged took her by surprise and she gave a puzzled frown as he met her eyes.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I’m just remembering last week when you text me drunk saying how you would do that to try and get me to not report you.”

She snorted, nuzzling her face in his neck as she relived that embarrassing moment of her life.

“Well?” she prompted, smirking up at him. “Would you really hand them my details after that?”

“Fuck no,” Jon replied. “Consider your file temporarily deleted.”

“Temporarily?” she scoffed, smacking his chest. He grinned.

“Yup,” he responded, grin still on his face as he grasped her hips and flipped her on to her back. “Let me return the favour and I’ll make it permanent.”

“Who could resist an offer like that?” she teased, parting her legs in anticipation as his fingers hooked into the waistband of her knickers.


End file.
